The Power of Music
by gh0stg1rl
Summary: Ember's back, with a plan remarkably similar to her first...though she's fixed several flaws. However, there is one thing — or rather, one person — she didn't count on...


Heh...I've had this on my computer for MONTHS now; I just got this site to work with my computer again today. I'll be posting a new chapter every day...here's the first.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did...-imagines darkening things tenfold, and making self a character...-  
I also did not write Remember, nor didI write the song Amber (you'll see...) sang...however, Ember's second song IS my work. That song, and my character, Amber, are all I can take credit for.

* * *

A calm Saturday night in Amity Park was suddenly disturbed by a pile of boxes apparently rising by themselves. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" the Box ghost shouted. 

In flew Danny Phantom. "Ugh, you AGAIN?" he groaned.

The Box Ghost took control of a cardboard box. He shouted "Fear my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" as he threw the contents of the box - a toaster, a clock, and a battery-powered radio - at Danny. Danny went intangible, and the three objects hit the wall behind him. The clock shattered, the toaster landed with a loud "CLUNK," and the radio turned on and began playing some music.

Tucker and Sam appeared, with the Fenton Thermos. Tucker threw the thermos to Danny. Danny sucked up the Box Ghost, landed, and changed back to his human form. Suddenly, they started hearing a familiar sound...

_**Yeah!  
**__**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
**__**It was, it was September  
**__**Wind blows, the dead leaves fall...**_

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker.

"Tucker, you cannot honestly tell me you still like that song, can you?" Sam shouted.

"It's not me!" Tucker shouted, "I think it's that radio!"

Danny turned to the radio. Sure enough, it was playing that song.

"Oh great," Danny said, "She's back? **Again?**"

Tucker and Sam already appeared to be in a trance-like state. Ember's music had already gotten to them. Danny rushed and turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Sam and Tucker shouted simultaneously.

"Come on, guys, you know Ember is bad news!"

"Come on, Danny, it's just music," Sam said.

"Yeah, just music that hypnotized me, causing you to have to kiss Dash one time, remember!"

That was enough. Upon hearing those words, the spell on Sam was immediately broken.

"What are we standing around here for, guys! Ember's back, we have to do something!" Sam shouted.

The three rushed to Danny's basement. Each of them took a pair of Fenton Phones. Tucker stared at them, apparently a little annoyed.

"Tucker," Sam said, "I know you don't like them, but they were the only things keeping me from being hypnotized last time!"

"Oh, do I REALLY have to wear them?" Tucker complained.

"YES!" Danny and Sam insisted.

"All the time? Can't I at least take them off when --"

"No! This is serious!" Sam shouted.

"Tucker, how they look isn't important right now! Can we please just put that aside for a second!" Danny said.

"All, right, all right," Tucker said, reluctantly donning the communicators.

"Okay," Danny said, "We're going to need some information on ghost music hypnosis. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out exactly what she's doing, and how we can stop her."

"I'm on it!" Tucker said, rushing to the nearest computer. "But first..."

He opened up an internet video game.

"TUCKER!" Danny shouted.

"Sorry!" Tucker said. He closed the game and opened a search engine to find what he could on the subject.

"I guess that leaves us to do some damage control," Danny said to Sam. "We need to keep her from singing and stop everyone from chanting!"

"Leave it to me," Sam smirked, with a tape recorder in hand.

Danny and Sam took off to slow down Ember's music attack. Tucker remained glued to the computer screen.

Three days later, though Danny and Sam had done extremely well on the damage control, Tucker had nothing. He had sifted through the millions of hits about music, Ember, hypnosis, ghosts, and tried using "ghost music hypnosis," but came up with nothing.

"Sorry, guys," he said, "There doesn't seem to be ANYTHING available."

"Well," Danny said, a little unnerved, "there is ONE thing we haven't tried..."

Danny opened the Fenton Portal. He stared through the swirling geen color in the portal itself, into the endless dimension most of the ghosts he had fought called home. He didn't want to go in there, but he knew he had to...

"Well, here I go," he said.

After flying around in the Ghost Zone for a little while, he found a large library. _Hopefully I'll find something here, _he thought.

He entered the library, and was amazed to find so many books. There wereenormous glowing shelves as far as the eye could see. Evenas large as the library appeared from the outside, he still didn't think it could hold THIS much.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "This place is way too big! How am I going to find anything here?"

"Quiet!" shouted the librarian ghost.

"Sorry," Danny whispered. He walked in and tried to find a few resources on ghost music hypnosis. He noticed a ghost girl, about 19, sitting in the corner reading. Wearing a black halter top, with long purple hair, bright turquoise eyes, and skin about the same tone as his own, she didn't appear threatening, but he did see something a little strange about her. Somehow, she looked oddly familiar...

Danny tried to ignore her for a moment and find the necessary resources to stop Ember. He found more on the subject than he ever expected. He took 3 books - Ghosts, Music, and The Human Mind, The Power of Ghost Music, and How To Take Over the World With No More Than A Guitar. He sat down and tried to read. He couldn't distract himself from the ghost in the corner, though. He looked, up, and noticed that she was staring at him. Suddenly, her expression turned to horror, and before he could do anything, Danny had been struck from behind by a blast of energy. He was thrown into a bookcase, and laid motionless on the floor. Walker put away his energy gun. The ghost girl looked very angry. Her eyes glowed such a bright turquoise that they could be seen for miles, and her hands flared with ectoplasmic energy. She stood up and went over to Walker.

"Hey!" she shouted, "You leave him alone!"

"I'd like to do that, miss," he said, "but that punk broke more of my rules than anyone I've ever seen!"

"Be quiet!" the librarian shouted.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Driving an unauthorized vehicle, possession of..."

"Real-world contraband..." the girl mimicked. "Did you ever stop to think there may be a REASON he did that?"

"Shush!" said the librarian.

"There's no reason for --"

"Oh, yeah? Guess what he's trying to do now. He's trying to stop a girl who should have been locked in your prison years ago!"

"That's no reason for breaking the rules," Walker said.

"Your rules are pointless!"

"Hey! Questioning my judgment is against the rules!" Walker shouted.

"Yeah, well I'm changing the rules!" the girl shouted

"PLEASE JUST BE QUIET!" demanded the librarian.

"Do you mind! This is a little more important than being quiet!" the girl said.

"My rules are far more important than yours!" Walker shouted.

He rushed at her. The girl stared at him for a moment, and knocked him to the floor. "All you care about are your precious rules!" she shouted.

Walker stood up and drew his energy gun. The girl knocked it right out of his hand. "You don't pay attention to anything else..."

Walker tried to punch her. She quickly blocked him, grabbed his arm, and threw him to the floor. "You don't care about the circumstances..."

Walker's guards began to fire at her. She used her own energy to deflect every shot. "You have no real sense of right and wrong..."

Now the girl went on the offensive. She rushed at him. He tried to block her, but failed. "All you care about is that people listen to you!"

Once again, Walker rushed at her, trying to avoid leaving the weak spot he had the first time. The girl spotted another opening, though, and knocked him down again. "You're..."

She kicked him in the chest, sending him three feet back. "...just..."

He rushed at her again, and let her knock him flat. "...like..."

He got up, and the girl punched him, sending him another 3 feet back. "...my.."

She kicked him back another 5 feet, and threw him into a bookcase. An avalanche of books fell onto him. "...sister!"

Walker left immediately, knowing he had been beaten. The girl ran over to Danny. She reached out and felt for his pulse, and felt nothing. She jumped back in shock and sadness, and began to cry. She fell to her knees, grasped her own chest, and then realized...

Her heart wasn't beating either. Her momentary confusion from this discovery soon turned to a strong feeling of relief and stupidity. _'Duh, ghost form, ghosts don't have heartbeats…'_ She paused for a moment and examined her surroundings. _'I have to get more used to this whole ghost thing,'_ she thought. She took Danny back to the human world.

About five hours later, Danny woke up, in an old, run-down building. He could see two bookcases filled with books about ghost powers and how to use them. The bookcases were not in very good shape; the shelves were crooked, the finish was flaking off, and most of the wood was cracked. He also noticed that the blue wallpaper in the room was peeling, with only a few scraps still clinging to the walls. The floor, which appeared to have once been sealed hardwood, looked as though you could fall through it if you stepped wrong. There were five large holes in the drywall in this room alone. He could barely tell if the doorways had been placed there when the house was being built, or if they were just holes that had been knocked out of the walls afterward. The ceiling had two large holes, covered by a blue tarp. Yet somehow, there was no dust to be seen in the entire building. Everything was in bad repair, but perfectly clean. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. The ghost girl walked in. Danny leapt up.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here!" he asked quickly.

"Okay, calm down," the girl said. "You were attacked by Walker and knocked out. I dealt with him and brought you back here, to my house. I'm glad to see you're okay, I was really worried back there!"

"That's great, but…who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Amber McLean," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm --"

Amber cut him off in mid-sentence. "I know exactly who you are. I've wanted to meet you for the longest time!"

"Wait, what's going on again? Why did you want to meet me?"

"I've wanted to meet you ever since you stopped --"

She was cut off by the radio blaring from next door. She was outraged when she heard

"**_Oh, Ember!_**

_**You will remember!**_

**_Ember..."_**

She looked out the window, took aim, and shot an ectoplasmic blast at the radio, causing it to explode. "Ugh, I cannot STAND this!" she shouted.

"So, you know what Ember's doing, too?"

"Of course I do. She's my little sister!"

"Wait, back up," Danny said. "She's…your SISTER?"

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it. I've wanted to meet you ever since you stopped her the first time she came to Amity Park. Making your friend sing to break the spell was PURE GENIUS! Plus, I doubt there are very many people like us in the world..."

"What?" asked Danny.

The girl said nothing. Two gold rings formed around her, and she became an average 19-year old girl, with long, light brown hair and glistening amber-colored eyes, obviously how she got her name.

"What the heck? How is it that you're only half ghost, but your sister --"

She began to tell the story before he could even finish the question. "See," she said, "What happened was, I was 16, Ember was 14. I had just gotten my driver's license about 6 months before, and we decided to take a drive…at night. A deer jumped into the road in front of us. I swerved to avoid it, and hit a telephone pole. The impact caused the pole to bend, and it snapped two power lines. A friendly ghost was floating by at the time, and tried to save us. He phased into the car, and tried to get us out. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed before the power lines hit the car. I was holding on to his hand, but Ember lost her grip. When the power lines hit the car, the current went through me and the ghost, and it made me..."

She changed back to her ghost form. "...well, you know. Ember was electrocuted. I was thrown into a wooded area, and I was there, unconscious, for about 12 hours, at least according to my watch. I woke up, and realized the colors in my clothes were inverted, my skin was glowing, and my hair was purple, and, well…you probably know the rest. That was when I discovered I could fly. I flew out of there before anyone could find me; I didn't want to be seen after the accident," she said.

"Whoa, that's weird," Danny said. "How did Ember figure out she could hypnotize people with music, though?"

"Well, about two weeks after the accident, she came back to the human realm to see her friends again. She had this crazy song she always sang, and everyone always laughed at it, but they didn't this time. That was when she realized that she could control people with her music. It's sad, we got along really well, until she came here, bragging about her discovery. She was talking about using it to become famous, I was telling her, 'No, don't do that, it would be wrong,' she started this whole 'You're just jealous' argument, and ever since, she's pretended not to have a sister."

"But why haven't you stopped her? If you could take Walker down by yourself, you --"

"I just can't bring myself to hurt her. She's still my sister..." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Danny said.

"Ever since then, though, I've been intensively studying ghost combat, ghost music, music hypnosis…it's been 3 years, I think I could probably help you," she said. "I know a lot about how she does this, I've even learned to do it myself!"

"Great!" Danny exclaimed, "I've been looking for information on --"

"I know. I figured you would be, with Ember back and everything..." Amber said. "I think you'd better get back to your friends now, though. You've been gone for over 5 hours!"

"Five hours!" Danny shouted, "You're right, I'd better go!"

Danny flew off. "Tell them about me! I can help!" Amber shouted after him. When he arrived, he found Tucker and Sam climbing into the Specter Speeder, about to go in after him.

"Wait, stop!" he shouted. "I'm right here!"

"Danny? Where were you? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Long story. Everything is fine now, though," Danny answered. He changed back into his human form.

"Did you get the information we needed?" Tucker asked.

"Kinda..." Danny smirked.


End file.
